This invention relates to improved catalysts for the dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons and to a method of making such catalyst compositions which exhibit improved moisture stability when subjected to contact with hydrogen and steam at elevated temperatures during the dehydrogenation process. This improved stability is evidenced by improved crush strength and resistance to swelling and cracking.